


hunter's blessing

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, NSFW, TTMIYH'S Fantasystuck, also finplay, basically tons of OT3, be careful when zapping your seadweller, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Nice of you to join us,” the mockery and one reaches out to take her hand–</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunter's blessing

_The hunters were coming._

 

 

The dreadful certainty of this knowledge sank into her, and she eased her horse into a gallop. As far as she could tell, she had a four day lead on them, but that could be shortened easily enough. It was hard enough, pacing herself and her beloved mare, without them on her tail.

Still, it was almost a relief—the hunters used a kind of magic, granted to them by their patron god, to sink that knowledge into every corner of the hunted’s mind. Feferi had waited anxiously, as four days had gone by, for that awful feeling. Whispers behind hands at the temple, after the runaways were hauled back, said that the hunters _liked_ the magic, liked having their prey know that they were being dogged every step of the way. Fear would follow knowledge, and mistakes follow fear. Some called it, with gallows humor in their eyes, the "Hunter’s Blessing".

For Feferi, it was a blessing indeed. Knowing you were being chased meant that you still hadn’t been found, meant that you were still ahead of their little "game". She snorted at the thought, reigning in Wavecrest as she neared a forest. This might be a good place to shelter for the night, and the sun was already leaning low. As much as she wanted to keep her lead on them, a forest was hardly the easiest place for a horse to ride during full daylight, let alone a waning moon’s night.

 

By sunset, she had found a small stream and followed it back, eventually deciding on taking shelter behind a high screen of brambles that had woven themselves through the trees. The stream had fish aplenty, and water to spare, and she soon fell asleep, with hunters haunting her dreams.

 

* * *

 

_A pair were they, mage and warrior, coming two by two, as all the hunters did, a boy with the stars in the eyes, a boy with lightning racing through his veins. They followed, and hunted, the slightest and narrowest trail they could find, and the sound of hounds-that-weren’t baying in the night._

_And she dreamed._

_The pace they set, unhurried and unwavering, as they forged on ahead and ahead, into the ever glooming night. Light spilled from the hands of one, turning their path glowing gold. At moonhigh, they stopped, drawing down the light and building the fire, settling into the quiet with murmured words and laughter._

_Night into day spun on._

 

* * *

 

She woke at dawn, half leaping out of the pile of cloaks and leaves that she had made for a bedroll—hers was still in her pack, and the ground had looked comfortable enough. That hadn't been what woke her, though. True, she had grown accustomed to sleeping without the silken sheets and sweet sounds and scents of the temple (and rather preferred it at times), but the dryness of her scales couldn't be ignored.

Grumbling about wasting daylight, she filled her spare waterskin and added a precious pinch of salt, then set about tending to her scales and gills. Her patron’s temple was full of the Merfolk, and they had taught her how to care for herself even before she could ride a horse or speak the ancient tongue.

This left plenty of time for thought, unfortunately. The dreams from last night were still hanging over her, and she couldn’t help but wonder if this was another part of the Hunter’s Blessing. Had it been some kind of true sending? Know your enemy? And did it go both ways?

A shiver ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the chill of the water, and she hurried to break camp and be on her way.

 

Noon had her pausing to walk her horse. The slow pace was infuriating, but she couldn’t afford to lose her mount when she didn’t have a replacement anywhere in sight. It was rather unlikely that an inn or stable would sell a horse to a wanted fugitive not with the hunters following swift behind.

"We’ll manage, girl," Feferi murmured, stroking her horse’s velvety nose and being rewarded with a snort and a gentle nudge. Part of her wondered if her endeavor was being blessed by the Empress. A four day lead was not only unusual, but completely unheard of. And Her penchant for breaking and reshaping the minds of those that displeased her was well known throughout all the lands.

A spark of hope flickered to life, deep in her heart, and she laughed at the thought. The Empress, blessing a temple runaway? Absolutely preposterous. She might be better off wishing for wings to fly.

But maybe…

 _No,_ she chastised herself, _don’t even dare to hope._ The hunters were coming, and her only chance at salvation was finding the Lost God’s Woods.

That night, the dreams came again.

 

* * *

 

_The glow of the firelight, the camp-building a graceful almost-dance, perfectly paired and never a step missed, never a chore done twice. Then a misstep had her frowning, and one smirking, the other grinning—intentional, then—pressed together into a fierce kiss._

Oh, _her consciousness thought, and she wondered if thoughts could blush. The two broke apart, and one made a comment on duty, while the other retorted that he’d started it—they looked almost familiar, and she frowned, wondering, wondering._

_Did the sending go both ways? The dream was clearer, now, and she almost wondered if she could reach out and touch them…_

_Both had settled into sleep, but the mage’s eyes flew open as her fingertips brushed over his hair–_

 

* * *

 

Feferi was jolted awake again, and left staring at her fingertips that still had the feeling of silky-soft hair against them.

 

 _This is the absolute last thing I need,_ she thought, splashing water over her face. _Sendings and distractions and mages with mismatched eyes—no,_ bad! _You need to focus._ Still, it was incredibly hard to get his expression out of her mind, that flash of startled recognition she’d seen for no more than a second before finding herself back in her own mind.

Had he seen her, then? Seen her, or maybe felt her presence? If that was the case, how much _else_ had he learned? With that terrifying thought in mind, she hurried to pack up her camp and be off again. Maybe she had been better off before the Hunter’s Blessing had sunk itself under her skin. Having them both haunt her dreams was more exhausting than she might have thought.

Wavecrest picked up on her mood, tossing her head as Feferi mounted up. "Easy girl," she murmured, patting her horse’s neck. The last thing she needed was a broken bone from being thrown. "Easy. We’re both fine, I promise!" _Liar,_ a nasty little voice in the back of her head muttered, as they began to ride onwards.

Every whispered word she had overheard and hidden book she had unearthed from layers of dust had pointed her in this direction. The Lost God’s Wood had to be close, if it did indeed exist. So long as she kept moving forward, she _had_ to find it. And once she disappeared into it, she doubted that anyone, even a Hunter, could find her.

 

* * *

 

_But maybe the dreams would find her, the sending-that-wasn’t, and maybe she would see them both again. They were by the fire once more, the light casting shadows across them, and this time she felt, felt closer, realer, and it was the oddest thing—maybe she could hear them?_

_"We’re gettin’ closer," said the warrior-hunter, and Feferi frowned, wondering how close closer could be. She moved around him, on legs that were air and mist and breeze, and notes the light brown streak of his hair, the violet of his eyes as a sign of the Mariner’s favored—he’s human as human can be, and Feferi almost laughs at the confidence he has._

_"Close isn’t caught, Eridan," and Feferi puts a name to a face, turning towards the mage-hunter, whose scales weren’t like hers and horns curved and pointed—Dragon-Kin, then, beloved by the Neophyte, which told to his status as a hunter. Of horns, she counted four, and nearly laughed again. A matched set!_

_Then he looked up at her, straight at her, and her heart almost stopped in her miles-away chest. "Of course," he said, smirking, "she might be closer than we think."_

_Turned tail and fled, and raced over stones and rocks and streams, across the ground and through the forest, covering pathways she hadn’t took on Wavecrest, trying to make him lose the scent—they were close, she was sure, and she had to get back, had to wake up, had to move on–_

 

* * *

 

Dawn again, and Feferi cursed herself for a fool. Whatever was in the sending-that-wasn’t, it kept her helpless and dreaming until dawn broke above the horizon. They would come at night, then, while she couldn’t fight off the dreams, and that would be the end of that. True, she could fight off sleep, keep moving through the night, but Wavecrest would tire more quickly than she would.

As she cleaned her scales and gills with salt-sweet water, she wondered if it was too late to change her pattern to sleeping during the day and traveling at night. It would mean they might steal a day’s march on her, or force her to press on through a full night. Neither prospect appealed.

 

Her movements sure and steady (unlike the pounding of her heart), she broke down her hasty camp, and worked to hide all of its traces. Wavecrest was patient and sweet today, and she loaded her beloved horse up once more, promising her a good brushing once they had managed to find safety. “And all the carrots you want, girl. We’ll be fine.”

 

The day was bright and shining, and the travel much easier. Feferi wasn’t sure about this. True, it meant her path was much easier, but it was also a boon to the hunters following close behind. Unexpected blessings, she supposed, as she finished off the last of the roasted fish. Following the stream had given her a steady supply of food, but made her far too easy to track. Besides, she needed to pull away soon, to follow the cryptic directions she had found in the book.

“Maybe a day’s ride...no, more like two or three. What do you think, Wavecrest?” Her horse whickered in happiness, and Feferi laughed. “You’re right. We’ll be there in no time!”

 

She pushed on into the night, dismounting to lead Wavecrest forward, only stopping when the last vestiges of light were gone. It was a new moon’s night, and she rather regretted her timing—a full moon would have meant a while more of travel.

With an uneasy feeling in her heart, Feferi settled down in her bedroll, dropping immediately into sleep.

 

* * *

 

_no campfire magelight power racing through veins across skin crackling lightning eyes-that-glowed_

_swift steps quiet steps hunter moved like sea's current drag under and keep under gone before knowing_

_moving onward and forward grace and dance and death and fear and_

_pausing before one all mist and dust and not quite there and_

_a smile a laugh and both turn and see her_

_“Nice of you to join us,” the mockery and one reaches out to take her hand–_

 

* * *

 

This time she wakes with a scream.

The warrior-hunter— _Eridan,_ she thinks—raises an eyebrow at her, then snorts, and goes back to stacking twigs into a cone-shape. There’s a snicker from somewhere behind her, and she twists around, barely cataloging the fact that her hands aren’t tied, before she spots the mage-hunter, tossing a ball of blue-red lightning from hand to hand.

“Nice of you to join us,” he says, and she notes a lisp. It would almost be cute, if he weren’t being such a _prick_. “In case you’re wondering why we didn’t bother to tie you up, it’s because you wouldn’t make it very far anyway.” He holds up the ball of lightning, waving it back and forth. “Mage, remember.”

“Top of his class too. Didn’t know it was possible for somethin’ to make him act like even more of an asshole, but surprises spring eternal.” With the last bit of kindling piled, Eridan struck stone to flint, and the whole thing lit ablaze. “The Hunter’s praise for our fire,” he murmured, and the mage-hunter groaned.

“He’s so fucking pious, I swear.” The complaint’s met with a rude gesture, and the mage-hunter sticks out his tongue. It’s Feferi’s turn to raise an eyebrow, at the apparent maturity level of these two jerks. “Pretty sure you weren’t giving praise to the Hunter last–”

Whatever Eridan hadn’t been giving praise to the Hunter for was cut off, by a flying chunk of firewood that the mage-hunter barely ducked. “For fuck’s sake, Sol, shut up!” Another name to add to a face. Sol.

 _Sollux,_ a stray thought supplied. Feferi blinked. Maybe the sending-that-wasn’t had sent more in her direction than she had first thought. And for that matter, maybe it had sent more in their direction than she had known. It certainly seemed that way, especially with the faint pink on coloring their cheeks, and the way they looked at her and away again, instead of keeping a proper watch. Even the odd glances they shared, filled with unspoken meaning, told an interesting tale.

Maybe she could use this.

 

She stretches out, noting the slightly darker tint of pink, the way Eridan swallows hard and how Sollux looks away. It’s too easy, and she almost feels bad. If it weren’t for the fact that they were technically out to have her executed and all. “I don’t suppose this is usual protocol for hunters, then! Actually, I always assumed it involved chases into the depths of the night, hounds baying at the heels…”

Eridan starts, going even more red. “Oh, uh. We do that too, I mean.” He’s actually flustered, and this time she doesn’t bother to bite back a giggle.

“Good to know. You two seem very dedicated, actually.” It’s the first time she’s laughed in ages, and the effect it has on the hunters doesn’t escape her notice. If it weren’t for the fact that they were planning to haul her back before the Temples for judgement, she might actually be enjoying this more. “I don’t suppose you’ll allow the condemned a chance to clean herself?

“You’re not condemned yet,” snaps Sollux, in a harsher tone than she had expected. Eridan gives him a quelling look, and shakes his head. It doesn’t escape Feferi’s notice, as she watches them carefully.

"We can’t let you out of our sight." His voice is almost apologetic, and when he glances at Sollux, she’s again struck by the byplay and unsaid words between them. What exactly had happened to make her future execution such a point of contention?

Still. She needs to play this out for now. See if she could steal a chance to escape into the night. "I understand." They frown. "Really, I do! But I need to wet my gills, or I won’t be able to breathe properly. One of you could come and watch me, right?"

 

With any other hunters, this argument wouldn’t have stood a chance. What use did a condemned prisoner have for comfort or breathing? She would have been dead soon enough anyway, and some might have considered it a mercy to let her "accidentally" die along the way.

With Eridan and Sollux, she was led down to the river to refill her waterskin.

 

Feferi insisted that their orders mandated that they watch her, when they offered to set up a screen for her privacy. Her compliance didn’t help them any, though, as she took her time removing her outer garments, and carefully applying the saltwater to her gills and fins. Her teachers had trained her to muffle any noises of content she might make while doing so—but that was under usual circumstances.

By the time she finished her task, both of the hunters were red enough to be fresh picked cherries, and she laughed, telling them as much.

 

* * *

 

When they had finally calmed down enough to finish cooking their late-morning meal, Feferi posed a difficult question. "When do we break camp, then? I assume you’re...eager to get back."

They traded glances again, and Sollux offered a shrug. "We caught you, you’re not going anywhere, I don’t think we need to rush unless we feel like it." She had to resist the urge to smile. Perfect.

The day was spent on leisurely travel, the lead of Feferi’s Wavecrest tied to Eridan’s Gaillean, as he told her amusing stories and Sollux made jokes at Eridan’s expense. Feferi spoke of the temple, the worshippers, and the reasons she had left.

"As trite as it sounds, I felt like I was...drowning. Everything kept pressing in around me, and the priestesses…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"We know," Sollux replied, quietly. "The Hunter’s Blessing works like a two-way sending sometimes, I’m pretty damn sure you figured that one out." He shook his head, as if trying to clear it of some of those awful memories Feferi was now sure he shared with her. Eridan’s face was grim as well.

Forcing a smile onto her face, Feferi laughed. "It’s fine! I’ve gotten to see parts of the world, and I won’t have to worry about any of that anymore, right?" Neither of them seemed inclined to answer, and she sighed, reaching over to Eridan and thumping his shoulder. Eridan yelped, and Sollux snorted, rather amused by his partner’s distress."If you two are going to brood, I’ll knock you off of your horses."

"Fine, fine. Can’t you at least go after him? He doesn’t even fuckin’ _like_ horses." Eridan’s grumbling eased the moment, and Feferi set about teasing the both of them out of their miserable funks until they stopped for the evening.

 

* * *

 

The sun hadn’t even set when they stopped for the night, and by Feferi’s estimation, they hadn’t covered half the distance that she had on her last day running free. For some reason, and she had a fair idea of what it was, the hunters were stalling.

As they set up camp, Eridan and Sollux encountered an unforeseen problem. What exactly did they do with her?

After everything they had seen of her, it would have been utterly unthinkable to tie her to some tree and leave her there through the whole night. Neither of them much wanted to stay up on guard duty, although both would have been able to. It was Feferi who offered the solution, one that had Eridan tripping over the firewood and Sollux losing his tongue for a few moments.

“I could share your tent! You could even tie me to one of you, or something?” Her tone of voice and expression were completely innocent, which somehow, to the boys, made it all the worse. “Well? I mean, I don’t mind staying outside, if you tie the knots out of reach I wouldn’t be able to get to them anyway–”

“No, we'll share, it’s fine,” Eridan interrupted, gesturing towards the tent he had just finished setting up. “We’ll put your bedroll down between the both of us and Sol can set an alarm spell or somethin’.”

“Right, yeah, let’s go with that.” Sollux was refusing to meet either of their eyes, and instead focused on lighting the fire. Feferi found herself resisting the urge to laugh again—they were both so easy to tease that it was almost unfair.

 

* * *

 

Nothing happened that first night, although Feferi had made certain to snuggle up to the both of them. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was part of her plan anymore, though. Some part of her wanted the comfort that they both seemed so willing to offer, and what she had seen of them...they somehow didn’t seem as bad as everyone had said.

Maybe hunters were human after all.

 

The next day’s travel was just as slow, and the pace might have grated on Feferi’s nerves if she hadn’t known the reason for it. It was Sollux’s turn to tell tales of the Mage Academy, and his first meeting with Eridan. “–actually,” said Sollux, smirking at Eridan, “he called me a lizard.”

“You technically _are_ one,” grumbled Eridan, and Feferi could tell from his expression that Sollux hadn’t let him forget it, ever.

“So how long have you two been a team anyways?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Glances were exchanged, and some hasty mathematics done. “It’ll be five years in two moons,” Sollux finally said, and Eridan nodded in affirmation.

“And how long have you two been _together_?” There was just a hint of wickedness in her tone, and her eyes lit with glee when Eridan answered unthinkingly.

“About three years–” He cut off, as he realized what he’d just admitted to, and Sollux groaned.

Feferi burst into laughter. “I mean, the sending _did_ go both ways! Much like the two of you, hmm?”

The both of them absolutely refused to answer that, and quickly found excuses to change the subject to something _much_ less embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

It was the second night, and soft rustling awakened both the hunters. Their prisoner was sitting upright, the tent slightly open, as she watched the stars and full moon overhead. It seemed that she had yet to notice them, and as they looked up at her, the bright moonlight caught on clear streaks across her face and turned them to crystal.

Eridan was the first to speak, surging from his bed. “Fef, what’s the matter?” He slid an arm around her, and she leaned into his embrace, as he looked rather helplessly at Sollux. “Come on, Fef, talk to us.”

Sollux moved slower, shifting closer to her side and running a hand through her hair. “FF, seriously, we won’t bite.” She caught his hand and tugged it into her lap, and he tensed, waiting for some kind of reaction.

“I’m scared,” she whispered. This hadn’t been part of the plan. They hadn’t been meant to catch her being so, so _weak_ , and she felt humiliated beyond belief that she was actually taking comfort from their presence. “I don’t want to go back, I…”

“Shhh, FF, it’s okay, we’ll work something out, I promise.” He could’ve cheerfully killed himself for saying as much. So what if his patron goddess had sent him dreams of unbalanced scales and unjust laws? The rules were the rules, and–

The train of thought was thoroughly cut off as Feferi dragged him closer, brushing her lips against his. Sollux gave a startled noise, and Eridan’s arm wrapped tighter around Feferi—when he glanced up at his partner, from where he was still intertwined with Feferi, there was a fierce light burning in his eyes, something he’d seen a time or two. In Eridan’s mind, this was completely _right_ , and Sollux found himself swept up in the tide.

 

Feferi felt much the same. As soon as she pulled back from Sollux, Eridan had tilted her chin upwards, and she sank into the kiss, her eyes slipping shut. Distracted, she barely noticed as Sollux slipped his hand free, only to be pulled from her happy reverie as his hands found the laces on the back of her nightdress.

The squeak of surprise she gave had Eridan chuckling, and in a huff, she shoved him back against the ground. Sollux snorted, tugging her closer so that he might press kisses all along her neck, only pausing to mutter, “Good job, he deserved that,” before moving on to her jawline, cheeks, lips.

Eridan mock growled at Sollux, before tugging his shirt over his head and dropping it just away from their bedding. “Fair sure you deserve it more, Captor. Fef, just say the word if,” he paused, trailing off, looking at her.

“If nothing,” she replied. “I _want_ this.”

 

Words were lost in the flurry of movement, as Sollux (or it could have been Eridan) helped her slide the dress from her shoulders, and Eridan (or it might have been Sollux) helped remove the breeches from her legs. Feferi, laughing, busied herself with undoing laces and removing pants, and grinning at the hastily tossed aside sleeping shirts, before trailing her fingertips all up and down bare chests.

“This is going to be incredibly awkward, isn’t it?” Feferi asks, her eyes alight again.

Sollux snorts, cupping her breasts and leaning in to kiss her, and Eridan tugs her in close, hand dipping between her legs. “It’s not the first time we’ve done this in a tent, FF,” he tells her as he pulls away. Rather than let him go into detail and embarrass Eridan into absconding, she wraps her hand around his length, and is rewarded with the _best_ kind of noise.

Eridan grins, kissing her neck in praise, and shifting his fingers a little higher. For now she’s on her knees between them, but Eridan’s stroking spots she hadn’t known to be that sensitive, and she’s not sure how long she’ll stay upright.

“Sol, do the thing,” he orders, and Sollux, cupping those blue-red sparks in his hands, presses his palms to Feferi’s earfins. The world goes _white_ , and she cries out, body taught as a bow, fins flaring and flicking as the sparks dance over them.

 

When everything spins back into focus, she’s leaning back against Eridan’s chest, and Sollux is engaged in kissing him rather thoroughly. “Damn,” she mutters, and they break apart, grinning.

“Sorry, FF,” Sollux murmurs, leaning down to brush his lips over hers in an apology, “I didn’t realize you were that sensitive, shit.”

“No complaints here,” drawls Eridan, and he presses a kiss to one of her fins, leaving her shuddering and gasping. “Not as long as it didn’t hurt.”

“No!” She’s hurrying to reassure them, shell– _hell_ , she reminds herself, she’d sit up if her bones hadn’t turned into jellyfish. “I’m fine, I swear, it felt _reely_ good.”

 

She’s pretty sure Eridan picks up on the fishpun, from his raised eyebrow, but he doesn’t comment, and Sollux is rather busy with– _oh_ , that feels good. He smirks at her, then returns to toying with her breasts, his mouth moving over them in an approximation of a kiss. Even if he’s moved out of range, there’s still Eridan to be reckoned with, and she shifts just enough that she can return those earlier gentle touches, careful strokes that have him biting back groans.

In return, his hand trails down her side, fingertips carefully edging around her gills, and she spreads her legs a little wider for him. Sollux takes advantage as well, moving in enough that Eridan has to snap at him to move before he can brush his fingertips over all of those places again. Feferi rolls her eyes at the arguing, tugging them both down for a kiss and demanding that they hurry up, now.

“As you wish, princess,” replies Eridan, and before she can ask them if that’s some kind of a reference (Sollux’s face is a dead giveaway), he presses down on a bundle of nerves, and her hips rock up against his hand, to her own delighted shock. “We really have to teach her how this goes, Sol.”

“No one ever _bothered_ , guppy.” She bites him on the shoulder for his troubles, brushing her thumb over the head of his length, and he growls at her. “Not bad for a human!”

 

Sollux flicks Eridan on the forehead. “Focus, dumbass.” Eridan scowls, rubbing the sting off of his forehead, and Feferi finds it impossible not to laugh at his expression. “FF, do you want to keep going?” The look on Sollux’s face is cautious and questioning, and Feferi, for whom it’s not a question at all, nods.

“Hang on,” she replies, finally releasing Eridan (to his mingled relief and dismay) and scrambling into his lap. By his new expression, he’s not entirely sure how to feel about this one either.

Sollux, however, is, and smirks at Eridan as he spreads Feferi’s legs a little wider. His fingertips brush right up against her, and he seems more focused, more intense. “It’ll help if you try to relax, I promise.” It’s hard to tease when he sounds this serious, and she starts to understand his warning when he presses a finger inside of her.

 

It aches, slightly, and for a moment she’s rather grateful that the intense training of a temple’s warrior priestess meant there wasn’t as much pain to come. Eridan is nuzzling her neck and petting her sides, doing his best to soothe her. “I’m fine,” she tells him, and means it, even when the second finger has her gasping at the ache and stretch.

“I’m sure,” he retorts, and glares at Sollux.

Who rolls his eyes, again. How they manage to keep up the banter during sex, Feferi’s not entirely sure. “She’s not lying, ED.” Feferi has all of ten seconds to look smug, before Sollux taps her on the forehead with his knuckles. “Temple training, right? It’s the same for hunters, and we train with horses just as often, fucking assholes.”

“Yeah. You can keep going, I’m good.”

He nods, spreading her again, as she clutches at Eridan’s arms. After he’s certain she’s adjusted, he slides a third finger in, and she moans, sinking back against Eridan’s chest. “Shh, FF, you’re doing well.” Sollux starts to move them in and out, and just when she’s gotten accustomed to it, and how _good_ it feels, he twists them, and she’s thumping her head back against Eridan, as jolts of pleasure run along her entire spine. “Ehehe. You ready?”

She manages a nod, and he glances up at Eridan, who sighs and nods. The meaning passes over her head, up until Sollux steadies her hips and presses slowly into her. Feferi cries out—would cry out, if Eridan hadn’t pressed her into a kiss again, as if to distract her from the slight ache of Sollux pressing inside and _oh_ , it feels so _right_ –

 

Someone’s murmuring praises against her neck, and she thinks the lisp means it’s Sollux but she needs to refocus again, and that’s not happening with the way he’s just asked if he can move and the way she’s just managed to nod. Eridan’s stroking her all over, only breaking away to tug on Sollux’s hair and steal a kiss or twenty-two, and Sollux is rather busy for kisses, rocking against her again and again, grinning at each breathless gasp he pulls from her lips.

It’s over too soon, when he hits up against something and she reacts, and he’s merciless in driving into that same spot, over and over, as Eridan brushes his fingertips over that bundle of nerves— _clit_ , a helpful voice in the back of her mind supplies—and she thinks she called out their names as she tumbled over the edge all over again.

 

This time, they’re both holding her, and Eridan’s eyes have a serious question in them. She sticks her tongue out at him—did he even _have_ to ask?—and he looks thoroughly offended. "That’s not a bad look for you," she tells him sweetly, pulling him in closer. "Come on!"

The second time is easier than the first, and even if she’s sure Sollux is paying a little too much attention to her fins than is proper when they’re not betrothed, she’s not going to complain at all. Eridan’s slower, as if he’s scared of hurting her, but when she drags her nails down his back, he practically snarls and slams into her. "Nice one," Sollux tells her, snagging one more kiss.

 

A third time is out of the question, but as they tuck her in, they’re giving each other looks that has her waving them away to burn off the excess energy. Feferi curls up in the tangle of bedrolls, and watches the boys she thinks she might love lose themselves in each other.  
 

* * *

   
When they wake up, she’s gone.

 

* * *

 

There’s no crying. No tears, no anger—the note on the door had ordered as much.

Instead, they grin and pack up camp, feeling the Hunter’s Blessing roar through their veins again. They can take it easy this time, they know exactly where she’s going, and how long it would take to get there.

  
After all, someone’s left them a map.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a contest for thetentaclemonsterinyourhouse.tumblr.com and the setting is based on their Fantasystuck Universe. Quite an interesting place to take a trip.
> 
> The location Feferi is trying to find is a hiding place for those who don't fit into the typical structure of society, such as runaway priestesses-in-training, or renegade hunters.
> 
> Feferi (and Sollux and Eridan) may or may not have a few gods on their side. Good luck guessing who.


End file.
